Gina Hemphill-Toms
Gina Hemphill-Toms is one of Nate's schoolmates and rivals. Gina is P.S. 38's know-it-all and over-achiever, and often finds herself in academic competition with fellow overachiever Francis. Nate and Gina tend to despise each other with a passion, viewing each others' personalities and work ethics as terrible. Of course, Nate is again oblivious to the similarity. Nate listed her as number 1 on his list of worst potential project partners. She first appeared in 1999,but her previous design looks different from her current design. Biography Early Life Gina's past is mostly unknown. She has four older brothers. Gina's grandmother also died at an unknown time. Sixth grade Nate Wright's Poem Gina gets Nate into trouble like always. When she sees Nate writing a love poem to Jenny Jenkins, she immediately snitches on him, causing Nate to destroy the poem in anger. When asked about the affair by Mrs. Clarke, he screams that "Gina needs to keep her big, fat mouth shut," leading to detention. Ironically, Gina indirectly and unintentionally leads Nate to achieving his fortune and surpassing all others. The Benjamin Franklin Project Gina has an unusually large role in this book. She is first seen humiliating Nate when he openly mistakes her baby picture for that of Jenny Jenkins (Nate's crush). Shortly afterwards, Gina and Nate are forced to work on a school project together. While Gina begins typing several works for the essay, she also joins the fleeceball team under Coach Calhoun and the team captain, Nate. She ruins the baseball team by using the name Kuddle Kittens, angering Nate, who attempts to pour egg salad on her. Later, it is revealed that she had received an "F" for using copywritten images in the essay, but Nate saves her (and himself) by presenting his comics of the essay's subject, Benjamin Franklin. She also plays with the Kuddle Kittens in the final round. She is last seen getting a detention for yelling in the library. Math Olympiad Gina is first seen talking to Mrs. Godfrey and showing her the book she's reading. Gina is not seen again for a while, though her next appearance in the book involves her winning the Math Olympiad by ranking the highest in the entire school. She ends up leaving for two days, which she reveals to Nate. Later, Gina ruins Nate's plans of getting her and Artur Pashkov together so Nate can have Jenny for himself. Nate's plan backfires and Artur misunderstood his plan, so he tells everyone Nate has a huge crush on Gina. When Nate finds out about the rumor, Gina tells Nate that she hates his guts and Nate punks her by telling her he does not hate her guts, it is her face that disgusts him. Beach Party Dance Gina does not make an appearance in this book; however, she is seen in Nate's flashback, in one of Nate's comics and she also made a cameo at the P.S. 38 Beach Party Dance. Chronicle Gina was the captain of the former champion trivia team, Gina's Geniuses and co-editor of The Cronicle, the P.S.38 yearbook. She is forced to work with Francis Pope as the yearbook captain. The Fitness Zone Gina is first seen in the beginning where she overhears Nate and Mrs. Godfrey arguing over a "War of 1812" paper, and insults him for it when he sits down, calling him a half-wit. Nate angrily responds, telling her to "stick a sock in it, needle nose," though Gina is not initially offended. Gina is the captain of the sixth graders on the Fitness Zone. Not intending to win, she has deliberately orchestrated her team's failure. This backfires, however, when Nate sets Chad up to race with Maya. Scavenger Hunt Gina is once again the captain of Gina's Geniuses in the P.S. 38 Centennial Scavenger Hunt. Physical Appearance Gina is wimpy and wears a pink shirt. She also has blonde ponytail hair and stereotypical square glasses. Personality Gina is most infamous for being a "know-it-all" student in P.S. 38. As thought by Nate, she is terrible, although Gina and Nate view each other's work as terrible. She considers Nate as a dork. Gina is also very nerdy and a highly devoted person. It is also implied that she is a suck-up, especially to Mrs. Godfrey. Relationships Nate Wright Nate Wright and Gina Hemphill-Toms are complete opposites to each other. From the start, Gina was Nate's archenemy. For separate reasons, both were extremely annoyed with the other. Nate was annoyed by Gina's geekiness, obnoxious personality, perfectionism, and arrogance. Gina in turn was annoyed by Nate's own arrogance, as well as his tendency to avoid schoolwork and hatred for Mrs. Godfrey. They were seen screaming in terror when they were forced to work on a team project. Nate was even more annoyed after Gina joined his sports team, and became very angry at her for naming the team the "Kuddle Kittens", to the extent of seeking revenge (this backfired, however, when Nate's egg salad rebounded onto Jenny Jenkins, his love interest, instead). Soon after, Gina made it very clear that she hated Nate's guts, and Nate told her it was her appearance, not attitude, that disgusted him. However, it is likely this was a ploy to drop the subject (this is especially hinted by Nate's reaction afterwards). He also competed with Gina during the Trivia Slam, and came out ahead. Many people suspect that Nate and Gina strive to see the bad in each other, but secretly love each other deep down. Even Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz have come to suspect this, which makes Nate furious. Whiskers In 2014, Gina got a dog whom she named Whiskers. It can be assumed that they have a loving relationship together. Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz According to Nate, Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz both think Gina is a pain. Chad Applewhite Although Gina has a crush on Chad, Chad does not return her love for him. Trivia *In recent strips, it has been hinted that Nate actually likes Gina deep down, but denies his feelings for her because he believes that he hates everything about her. Ironically, Nate's behavior toward Gina of despising her but hiding feelings for her is similar to what he thinks is his relationship with Jenny, in that he believes Jenny acts like she hates him but really likes him deep down. *In Big Nate On A Roll, she made it into the math Olympaid like Artur and Francis. *Back in 1999 Gina had a lower ponytail and a Muppet-like mouth. *On both the April 13-14, 2010 comic strips, she had red hair instead of blonde. * In Big Nate On A Roll, Gina says that her grade in the school is the highest (likely correct). * Gina has four older brothers. * She is the least likely person to get detention, even though she got one once according to Nate in Big Nate: In The Zone. * Gina got a dog for Christmas in 2014, named Whiskers, which angered Nate. * In recent strips, Gina's grandfather is a famous doctor, while her grandmother is dead.Her grandfather enjoys flirting with girls who are decades younger than him. * In recent strips, It shows that Gina has a crush on Chad, but he obviously does not like her back. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Females Category:Slight friends with nate Category:Blond Haired Female Category:Blond Haired Females Category:Anime Characters Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Possibly reformed characters Category:Thin Category:2000 births Category:2000s births Category:Anatagonist Category:Primary antagonists Category:Alive Category:Girls Category:White Category:Suck-ups Category:Jerks